Un inesperado mensaje
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad


Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 3 - Words 6,488 - Reviews 12 - Favs 7 - Follows 8 - Updated Oct 10 - Published Jul 6 - id 11363437

Next

Sean bienvenidos, queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo la primera parte de una trilogía de MLP, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo.

…

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de generosidad.

Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Los secretos nunca son eternos, y algún día deben salir a la luz. Con el regreso de un rostro tanto irreconocible como familiar, una raza que se creía ya casi extinta resurgirá de las cenizas, como flores primaverales. Una especie tanto poderosa como majestuosa, volverá a su antigua gloria…

Capítulo 1 Un inesperado mensaje.

En el reino de Equestria, un bello lugar donde viven ponis multicolores, se halla un pueblo llamado Ponyville. Aunque he de aclarar que el nombre de pueblo le estaba quedando muy pequeño, pues había crecido mucho durante los últimos años. Algunos ponis de la alta sociedad habían ido a vivir allí, e instalaron sus negocios en el pueblo. Además, se habían construido nuevas casas, edificios tales como una universidad, una escuela secundaria, e incluso un complejo de pequeños apartamentos, lo que influyó en su crecimiento.

Pero no todo había cambiado en este pacífico lugar, y es que había una poni en particular que seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

No había nadie que no conociera a cierta alicornio lavanda, con ojos violetas resplandecientes, melena púrpura con un par de franjas rosa y azul oscuro, y una cutie marck de un grupo de seis pequeñas estrellas, de color blanco y una más grande, de tonalidad morada. También se la conocía como la sabelotodo, la que siempre llevaba algún libro con ella…

Sí, leyeron bien. De quien les estoy hablando es de Twilight Sparkle. Princesa de la amistad, alumna predilecta de la soberana de este reino, su majestad la princesa Celestia y recientemente pupila de la princesa Luna, también. Además, en Equestria se la conocía como una heroína, pues había salvado el reino en numerosas ocasiones junto a sus amigas. Y es que ellas eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, unos elementos capaces de destruir toda oscuridad.

-¿Dónde está ¿Dónde está ¡Estoy segura de que dejé ese pergamino en alguna parte!- Exclamó Twilight, alterada, y es que en el castillo del reino arco iris de la amistad, la mañana había sido algo ajetreada.

El castillo de la amistad, hogar ahora de la princesa Twilight, anteriormente era una biblioteca, pero tras liberar el poder del arco iris derrotando así a Tirek, un malvado centauro que amenazaba con apoderarse de Equestria y consumir toda la magia de los ponis para su beneficio, la biblioteca se había destruido en el enfrentamiento. El castillo la sustituyó en parte, pero Twilight jamás olvidaría su antigua biblioteca.

-Relájate, cariño. Estoy segura de que lo encontraremos, no puede estar tan lejos- Dijo tranquilizadoramente una unicornio blanca, melena púrpura, ojos azules y una cutie marck de tres diamantes azules, conocida como Rarity.

-Applejack me dijo que lo había colocado en la mesa de la biblioteca, pero ahí no está. ¿Estás segura de que lo pusiste ahí-

-Twi, te juro que lo dejé ahí, no pudo haberse perdido así como así...- Dijo Applejack, una poni con acento vaquero de color naranja, ojos verdes y melena rubia, y una cutie marck de tres manzanas rojas. En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero vaquero, que ya lucía algo desgastado, pero ella no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

-Pues parece que le salieron patas y salió corriendo a quién sabe dónde, porque no lo encuentro por ningún lado. ¡Ya busqué en todas partes, hasta en las estanterías de la biblioteca! ¿En qué otro lugar voy a buscar Y el problema es que ese pergamino es súper importante, ¡lo necesito para una reunión importantísima la próxima semana!-

-¿Y no puedes escribir lo que tenías escrito ahí en otro pergamino y ya- Preguntó desesperada una pegaso celeste, ojos magenta y melena multicolor, con una cutie marck de una nube y un rayo arco iris, conocida como Rainbow Dash.

-No puedo Rainbow, me llevaría años.

-¿Años ¡Pero si tú...!-

-¡Blieees!-

Se escuchó un fuerte eructo, proveniente de un dragón. La alicornio lavanda saltó hacia atrás, aleteando sus alas involuntariamente.

-¡Spike!- Exclamó Twilight, quien, evidentemente, se había sobresaltado por el estridente sonido. Miró para todos lados, apenada, y disculpándose con los ponis turistas que habían venido a conocer el lugar, pues el castillo de la amistad era muy popular por su extensa biblioteca y por poseer grandes vitrales que contenían representaciones de las batallas que se habían librado en Equestria hace años.

-Uy, perdón…- Musitó el mencionado dragón, el cual era de color morado, con escamas y ojos de color verde. En su lomo tenía unas pequeñas alas, que estaban en pleno crecimiento. Era un dragón adolescente, pero a veces la misma Twilight decía que se comportaba más bien como un dragón bebé.

-En serio, perdón por eso, pero échale la culpa a la princesa Celestia, por mandar este pergamino…Y a buena hora- Dijo, entregándole el pergamino a la princesa.

-Tranquilo, sé que no fue tu culpa. Me asusté un poco, eso es todo- Dijo Twilight, desenrollando el pergamino.

Comenzó a leer, y al finalizar sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dice, Twilight- Preguntó Fluttershy, una pegaso amarilla, ojos verdes, melena rosa y su cutie marck eran tres mariposas cian y rosa.

-¡Vamos, vamos, dinos qué dice!- Exclamó enérgicamente una poni de color rosa, melena esponjada también de color rosa, ojos celestes y una cutie marck de tres globos azul y amarillo, conocida como Pinkie Pie.

-La carta dice así…-

Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle…

¿Cómo estás Es bueno escribirte, hace semanas que no tenía contacto contigo. Perdóname por eso, mi fiel estudiante, pero he estado bastante ocupada en los últimos días. Sé que va a sonar como que siempre te escribo de repente cada vez que necesito de tu ayuda en alguna situación, y me disculpo por ello. De ahora en adelante te escribiré más seguido. Yendo al tema, la razón por la que te escribo es muy importante…

Hace unas noches atrás, mi hermana encontró una pequeña alicornio abandonada. Pero no es una alicornio común, ella pertenece a una raza de ponis casi extinta, la de los ponis albinos. Son ponis realmente hermosos y puros, con un gran poder, pero también muy propensos a sufrir discriminaciones, por su reducido tamaño y por ser propensos a quedar ciegos o tener una visión reducida. No pueden exponerse tanto al sol, debido a que su piel es muy sensible, y por ello, sin protector solar, su piel es propensa a quemarse. Debido a esto, solo se los puede encontrar en una aldea conocida como la Villa del Sol, pero ni Luna ni yo hemos podido entrar a ese lugar, hay una especie de barrera mágica que nos impide el acceso, y no hemos podido derribarla, ni siquiera un hechizo combinado le hace daño. No sé qué clase de magia sea esa, pero voy a averiguarlo. Volviendo al tema principal, Luna y yo queríamos entrar allí para ver si había algún familiar de la pequeña, pero ella nos dijo que no. Estaba sola cuando Luna la encontró, así que no creo que tenga a nadie de su familia para cuidarla en este momento…

Lo más impactante de todo esto, mi fiel alumna, es que ella no está a la misma altura que un potro normal. Lo que quiero decir, es que ella es mucho más pequeña que los ponis normales, incluso más que las hermanas de tus amigas. Nunca he visto un poni albino antes, y no sé si eso es una característica normal en ellos o este simplemente es un caso de enanismo. He de advertirte, Twilight. Ella es ciega, y perdió a sus padres, por ello necesita de mucho amor y consuelo. Necesita de muchos cuidados, pero sobre-todo compañía…

No queremos enviarla a un orfanato, ya que sabemos que ahí solo va a sentir dolor, pues hay pequeños que no entienden el porqué de su reducido tamaño, y la pueden lastimar por accidente o incluso intencionalmente. La pequeña se llama Flor, es muy dulce, y aunque es ciega, eso no le impide ser bastante lista, especialmente a la hora de ubicarse en espacios desconocidos mediante el uso de su magia para rastrear los movimientos de otros ponis. Es muy aventurera e inteligente, aunque a veces se nos escapa, a la pobre Luna ya le ha dado más de un susto con sus travesuras…

Sé que tú eres la más capacitada para cuidar de ella, pues tu gran corazón y tu inmensa sabiduría es lo que esta pequeña necesita. Lo he consultado con ella, a ver si quiere ir a vivir en Ponyville, y cuando le dije que ahí también había una princesa, se emocionó inmediatamente. Por ello, tu deber ahora es educar a esta pequeña poni y enseñarle la importancia de la amistad, tal como tú lo aprendiste en su momento. Por supuesto, contarás con la ayuda de tus amigas, pues ellas serán parte de esta misión también. Solicito tu presencia y la de tus amigas en el castillo de Canterlot mañana, para que así conozcan bien a Flor y ella se familiarice un poco con ustedes, antes de enviarla a Ponyville…

Entonces…Dime ¿Está preparada para esta misión, princesa Twilight Sparkle

Next


End file.
